


Not in the script - The weirdo

by aida_in_love



Series: Not in the script [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, BDSM Scene, Bitchslapping, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Comfort, Crying, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Filming, Filming Porn, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Painplay, Porn, Pornstars, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Whipping, foot whipping, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Kurt is mad at Sebastian for kissing him and then leaving him the last time they met, he has to film another porn movie with him. A BDSM clip. Kurt's confusion about the weirdo Sebastian grows when this one comforts him when the scene is too much for Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in the script - The weirdo

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

"Is he still not here?", Marcus asked when he opened the door. Kurt was already naked and stood in the tiny room with the one chair and one table.

"No."

"I'm gonna kill him", he screamed and closed the door again. Kurt lowered his head and had to remember his first date. Or how he had been waiting in that one pub and his potential date never showed up. Suddenly, he shook his head and thought how stupid he was, thinking of their work as a date.

As if it had ever been more than sex.

Or as if it will ever be more than that.

 

He heard screams down the hall and saw Sebastian entering the door. He was breathing heavily and extremely sweaty.

"I had to run the past ten minutes because I missed the train and he still yells at me."

Kurt held back his smile when he saw Sebastian and watched how he sat down. He sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"What an asshole."

 

The door got opened again.

"If you don't have a boner within one minute I'll fire you!", Marcus screamed and slammed the door behind him. Sebastian clenched his fists.

"Pressure to perform?", Kurt asked and Sebastian turned his head to him, a beautiful smile appearing on his lips.

"How have you been those weeks?"

"Fine", Kurt replied. "What about you?"

Sebastian simply nodded, stood up and started to get naked.

"I could use some help. I'm a bit under pressure."

Kurt smiled, gripped Sebastian's shoulders and pushed him back on the chair. Sebastian started to grin when Kurt sat on top of him, guiding his hands on his chest and just when Sebastian thought Kurt was about to kiss him, he felt a fist on his face.

"What the hell was that for?"

Kurt stood up and crossed his arms.

"For forcing a kiss on me in the shower and then simply disappearing."

Sebastian's clueless expression changed soon and he was smiling again when he stared at Kurt's blush.

"You're mad because I disappeared?"

"I'm mad because you forced that kiss on me."

"No, you're mad because I disappeared after it."

"Stop telling me what I feel!", Kurt hissed and that Sebastian was laughing gave him the urge to punch something.

"I thought we would see each other again anyway."

Kurt turned his back to Sebastian.

"Thanks for that view, this way I'll be able to pop a boner within seconds."

Kurt showed Sebastian his forefront now and had both hands before his crotch.

"That view isn't that bad either."

Kurt was extremely angry but since he knew that he had to work with that person again, he figured it was the best to not start an argument.

"I hope you read the script this time", Kurt mumbled when Sebastian was staring at his body and rubbing his cock.

"I read it three times. I don't want to hurt you again."

Kurt contracted his brows. That sounded strange when Sebastian was saying that.

"You have to spank, slap and whip me later."

"I mean that I don't want to hurt you more than I have to."

Sebastian stopped touching himself and looked into Kurt's eyes.

"I'm sorry for choking and hitting you the last time."

Kurt felt more awkward with every word Sebastian was saying.

"I felt like my actions made the movie better, but I will do exactly what's written in the script this time."

 

Marcus opened the door and looked at his two stars.

"Are you ready?"

Kurt bit his lips. He wasn't aroused at all.

"One second more?", he asked.

Marcus panted with rage but didn't say anything before he walked out of the room.

 

"He wouldn't fire any of us. We're a great couple."

Kurt scanned Sebastian nervously.

"On the screen, I mean. We look good on the screen together."

"Yeah", Kurt whispered and was so confused that he couldn't concentrate on his dick again.

"Do you always have those problems getting hard or is it my presence that irritates you?", Sebastian asked with a grin and Kurt didn't know what to say. If he said that he had those problems always, he was saying that wasn't much of a good pornstar. If he said that he had problems because of him – Kurt didn't want to say that.

So he stayed silent.

"I don't usually kiss my coworkers before or after filming", Sebastian explained further and stood up, walking to Kurt. Kurt didn't move and lowered his head. He winced when he felt Sebastian's hands on his upper arms.

"Let me help you again."

"No, I-"

Sebastian guided his hands down Kurt's sides.

"I said NO!", Kurt screamed and pushed Sebastian away. "I never have problems with …" He stopped for a second and pointed to his crotch then. "… that! I'm the perfect pornstar. It's your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes, you – you're confusing me."

 

Kurt pressed his lips together. There it was. He had said it and Sebastian had again that smug grin on his lips.

"Really?"

 

Suddenly, Marcus was standing next to them.

"Are you kidding me? First, YOU come too late and now YOU don't pop up a boner?"

"I-I'm sorry", Kurt stuttered.

"It's my fault", Sebastian said. "We had an argument."

Marcus sighed and shook his head.

"Ten minutes, but then I'll expect you to put on the best show ever."

 

"Thanks", Kurt managed to say and started to play with his fingers.

"No problem", Sebastian replied and took a step closer to Kurt. He was directly in front of him now, almost touching him.

"Do you let me help you now or not?"

Kurt looked up to Sebastian.

"Okay."

Sebastian smiled more with his green eyes then with his lips when he gripped Kurt's butt and pulled his body against his. He gave Kurt a slow, soft kiss that gave Kurt the urge to hide his face, so intense was the feeling he had at that moment.

"What is your last name?", Kurt asked after the kiss when Sebastian was rubbing Kurt's cock.

"Smythe. Yours?"

"Hummel."

"How old are you?"

"24. You?"

"23."

"What-"

"We should focus", Sebastian interrupted Kurt and pumped his cock harder, rougher.

"Thanks, I think that's enough", Kurt mumbled angrily and turned away. He opened the door and started walking to their set. Sebastian followed him.

"Are you mad again or something?", he asked him, but Kurt didn't reply and entered the room seconds before Sebastian.

  
"My hotties are here!", Marcus cheered and the same three cameramen as last time looked at each other with an annoyed face. They seemed to hate their job.

"The ropes are on the nightstand", Marcus explained. "Do you know what you'll have to do, Sebastian?"

Sebastian stared at the ceiling.

"Tying him up, licking him, whipping his feet, spanking him, slapping him with my dick … uh, I'm not supposed to fuck him, right?"

Marcus contracted his brows.

"You know what? Fuck him. We'll make this movie as long as we can."

Kurt took a deep breath. He hated to have a role in a BDSM movie. Especially as the receiving part.

Marcus sat down again and rubbed his hands with a grin.

"This is gonna be so awesome."

 

Sebastian laughed about Marcus, but his smile vanished when he saw Kurt's worried expression.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm – the last guy I filmed a BDSM movie with was an asshole. He didn't know how to make the knot and so my wrists hurt like crazy after a few minutes. I screamed cut, but he had made the completely wrong knot. They couldn't open the ropes and had to cut me open. It was really, really painful."

Sebastian laid one hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Don't be worried. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"And don't forget the dirty talk!", Marcus screamed through the room. "Call Kurt 'slave' or 'slut', 'little' is too cute. And Kurt, call Sebastian 'master'!"

Both nodded and rubbed their erections when they heard how Marcus said: "Action."

 

Kurt was lying on his back, while his wrists were tied to the rods at the head of the bed. The ropes around his wrists were tight, but they didn't hurt so bad. What really hurt was that stupid riding crop that Sebastian hit against Kurt's left bottom of the foot over and over again.

Kurt cried in pain and winced after a few minutes, reflexively pulling his leg away.

"Don't pull it away, I'll only hit you harder, slut", Sebastian said and did so. Kurt bit his lips and swore silently when he saw how one cameraman zoomed to his face.

 

Suddenly, Kurt felt something wet on his foot: Sebastian's tongue. But nothing could make the pain disappear, even if Sebastian wasn't hitting him anymore. When Sebastian gripped Kurt's other foot, Kurt stared at the ceiling and tried to think about something else, but as soon as he felt the first hit, the pain was overwhelming. He was crying after a few minutes and Sebastian didn't stop. He wasn't supposed to stop. Kurt would have to endure much more. But he soon felt that it was too much and when he started to question his strength he just felt like crying harder.

He hated to be weak.

 

Again, he pulled his leg away. Again and again. He couldn't not do it. He knew that he shouldn't, but his body was stronger than his mind. And each time he tried to not feel the hit, Sebastian just continued to whip him harder and Kurt cried louder and louder and started to tremble. It was one unspectacular hit that was too much for Kurt. He had reached his limit and buried his face in his neck when he started to cry unrestrainedly.

 

"Cut", Sebastian said and dropped the crop.

"Why? Zoom in, guys! He is so hot when he's crying!", Marcus said.

"CUT!", Sebastian screamed now and sat next to Kurt's face, before the cameraman so that he could only zoom to Sebastian's back.

"Sebastian?! What the hell are you-?"

"Kurt needs a break", he said and started to open the knots around Kurt's wrists.

"If Kurt needed a break, he would say so."

"I'm afraid he isn't able to talk right now!", Sebastian hissed and felt extremely guilty that he hadn't realized that Kurt had been done.

"Five minutes", Marcus said reluctantly and left the room. The three cameramen sighed with relief and followed Marcus without their cameras.

 

Sebastian was done with freeing Kurt and pulled him into his lap. But as soon as Kurt felt Sebastian's body, he tried to regain his strength.

"That was a good scene. People will love it", he sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I hurt you again more than I was supposed to."

"You didn't. And I'm fine. Just gonna get something to drink", Kurt said, rubbed his eyes and stood up to walk to the cupboard, but as soon as he was standing on his feet, he cried in pain and fell on all fours.

"Jesus, go back into the bed, I'll get you a drink."

Kurt felt extremely humiliated by his weakness, but crawled back to the bed and waited until Sebastian sat down next to him and reached him a glass of water.

"Thanks", Kurt whispered a took a sip. Sebastian laid one arm around Kurt and watched him intensively.

"I'm so sorry."

"It was supposed to hurt. I'm just kinda sensitive."

"I think you've done a great job", Sebastian said with a soft voice. "You've been pretty tough."

Kurt looked at Sebastian with a confused expression. He didn't understand that guy. Sometimes he was really mean and other times he was like this.

Sebastian stroked Kurt's cheek tenderly and leaned his body closer to his to give Kurt a short, but soft kiss.

Kurt lowered his head immediately after the kiss so that Sebastian shouldn't see his blush. But he did and he thought it was lovely.

"So when I'll spank you later, keep in mind that I'm not enjoying it. Or maybe I do. But just a bit."

Kurt smiled.

Sebastian was really a mystery.

 

Kurt's ass was still burning from the spanking when Sebastian started the nice part: the kisses. He turned Kurt again on his back and laid on top of him.

"Don't move, slave", he ordered and Kurt suppressed his smile. He was looking forward to this relaxing part. He felt Sebastian's lips on his own, on his neck, his collarbone and his lips biting down on his nipples. Without Kurt even realizing it, he dug his nails into Sebastian's hair. But Sebastian slapped his hand away and bitchslapped Kurt roughly.

"I said don't move! Which means don't touch me, slut!"

Kurt contracted his brows lightly. Who would have thought that following this instruction would be so hard?

"Sorry, master."

"You're really stupid, aren't you?"

Kurt saw something flashing in Sebastian's eyes. The joy of challenging Kurt. But he was helpless at that moment.

"Yes, master", he gave in with an annoyed undertone while he gave Sebastian a dirty look.

Sebastian kissed Kurt so that he was able to hide his smile. While he was pushing his tongue into his mouth, he started to jerk Kurt off.

Again, Kurt was so aroused that he moved and although Kurt didn't really touch Sebastian, in fact, he just moved his hands from above his head, beneath his body, Sebastian hit him again.

"You can't even do the easiest things, slave", Sebastian hissed. "You're a disappointment."

Kurt swallowed.

"I'm so sorry, master, I-"

"On all fours. Spanking time."

"Another spanking?"

"You definitely deserve it!"

Kurt obeyed and let Sebastian hit his ass over and over again and since is rear was already sore, it hurt like crazy. After an endless time, Sebastian decided to prepare Kurt's entrance.

"Okay, cut!", Marcus said. "You can go on, but we won't film. No one wants to see the preparation. People fall asleep when they have to watch that. You've done a good job so far!"

 

While the cameramen started to whisper with each other (probably about quitting their job), Sebastian guided his slick forefinger as deep into Kurt as he could and bent his upper body to Kurt's.

"How are you?", he asked him, but Kurt just sighed.

"Still alive."

Sebastian laughed in his own special weird, arrogant and so beautiful way.

"That's good. I don't like to fuck corpses."

"Eww", Kurt mumbled.

"Why are you doing this kind of job?", Sebastian asked him and Kurt had to think about it.

"Have your deep conversations later!", Marcus said. "You're ruining the atmosphere." Marcus was right, both of them would've much rather had a coffee now than to film a sex scene.

 

Kurt felt Sebastian inside of him and closed his eyes when he moaned loudly. Sebastian was really rough from the beginning. He fucked Kurt in a quick pace.

"How big is my cock, slave?"

"So big, master."

"How big?"

"So big it hurts", Kurt whispered and blushed a bit. That wasn't a lie.

They changed positions often, Sebastian spalled Kurt's sore ass or his face a few times and called him names. It was okay for Kurt since everything was in the script like that.

Sebastian came finally inside of Kurt, so that Kurt hoped to come too. Then he remembered that he wasn't supposed to have an orgasm this time.

 

With a smile, Sebastian gripped Kurt's cock and started to pump it. Kurt wanted to jump directly out of the bed, but he knew he couldn't walk anyway so he tried to relax and do the best noises to film the best porn.

Sebastian started to stroke himself to full hardness again and before Kurt understood what he was up to, he felt him back inside him. The fucking continued although every touch felt like too much.

"Ouch, master-"

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah", Kurt whined.

"Take me, take all of me", Sebastian said when he thrusted his cock even faster and harder in and out. "Take all the pain."

Kurt had to cry again. His hole needed a break. He needed a break. But since he hoped that everything would be over soon, he let Sebastian have his body another time.

 

Kurt was standing under the shower. His feet, butt and hole hurt as much as never before in his whole life. The pain in his dick was the climax. His penis was still half hard and remembered Kurt that he hadn't come yet.

"It wasn't written in the script that I let you come."

"Neither was that you fuck me two times, making me sore like hell", Kurt retorted to Sebastian who was again under the shower next to him.

"You were so hot. So broken and delicious."

Kurt closed his eyes.

"And no matter what a great actor you are. Pain play is only convincing when it's real."

Sebastian looked up and down Kurt's body.

"Can I help you with your dick?"

"Huh?"

"Can I give you a blowjob or hand job or something?"

Kurt looked into Sebastian's eyes. He never made out with his coworkers when the cameras were off, but he and Sebastian had already kissed a few times and he kinda liked him.

In an odd way.

"Okay."

Sebastian grinned and stepped under Kurt's shower.

"What do you prefer?"

"Blowjob", Kurt said. It wasn't that he really preferred anything when it was about getting off, but he really wanted to see Sebastian on his knees before him. As if the roles were changed and he was the sub.

 

Sebastian started to kiss, rub and lick at Kurt's balls while the water was softly dripping on them. Kurt was finally allowed to dig his fingers into Sebastian's hair and did so. He didn't tug at them, he just felt Sebastian's head and stared down at him.

How was it possible that he recognized all these moles on his body just now?

They were beautiful.

 

Sebastian opened his mouth and deep throated Kurt's cock. Kurt held his breath und tilted his head back, closing his eyes. He hated to admit that Sebastian's mouth felt really good. More than just really good. It felt like heaven.

Just when Kurt was relaxed and suppressed his moans, he felt Sebastian slapping his sore ass again.

"Ouch, Sebas – uhh!"

Sebastian's dry finger in his aching hole was even worse. Kurt tried to get away from his touch and pressed himself against the wall so that he wasn't under the water anymore, only Sebastian.

But Sebastian's mouth and hands followed him. He sucked him harder when his left hand kneaded one butt cheek and his right hand was fingering Kurt's sore hole.

 

Kurt felt tears in his eyes. He usually hated the pain. Why did it feel so good now?

"Ahhh", Kurt moaned whereupon Sebastian gripped his ass even harder. Kurt blushed in embarrassment and suddenly realized that Sebastian was still dominating him although he was on his knees. He couldn't remember any porn movie he had ever seen where the dom was sucking the sub and still had that formidable aura.

 

"Sebastian", Kurt mumbled when he was close. Sebastian understood, pushed another finger into Kurt and bit into his glans. That was all Kurt needed to come and Sebastian willingly swallowed all of his juices.

Without saying anything, Sebastian stood up and walked under his own shower again. Kurt was still pressing against the wall and stared at him with watery eyes and a blushed head.

He had to get Sebastian's number.

He wanted to walk to him, grip his head and kiss him.

He knew that he could've done that if there had been any cameras. But they were all alone and Kurt couldn't move.

 

"You either ask me about my number or stop staring at me", Sebastian said and turned his head to Kurt. Kurt averted his gaze.

"Why would I want your number?", he retorted and wanted to punch himself but he was overwhelmed with the pain in his feet, couldn't think clear and simply walked away. He picked a towel and dried his body before he slipped into his jeans.

"I'd give you my number if you asked properly", Sebastian's voice suddenly said and Kurt turned around to him, pulling a shirt over his head.

"I don't want your number."

Kurt was expecting Sebastian to continue with flirting, to kiss him again, to just give him his number without Kurt asking for it. But he didn't do any of these things.

"I see", Sebastian whispered to himself, gripped his clothes and disappeared.

 

"S-Sebastian? It's me … Kurt", Kurt said with blushed cheeks when the person at the other end of the phone didn't say anything.

"Sebastian? Are you there?"

"Who gave you my number?"

Kurt wanted to vomit because of his reluctance days ago. It had been three days since the last time they met. And those past days Kurt couldn't stop thinking about those green eyes.

"Marcus."

Sebastian was silent.

"What do you want?"

Kurt widened his eyes. He didn't know what he wanted. He just asked Marcus and called Sebastian without thinking about what to say.

"Uh, I-I-I just …. uh-"

He heard Sebastian's laugh and although Kurt felt calmer now, his heart beat faster and his cheeks blushed further.

"Do you wanna go on a date?", Sebastian asked and Kurt bit his lips to suppress his smile as if Sebastian could sense it through the phone.

"Yeah."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add another chapter then this series will be complete.  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> love,  
> Aida


End file.
